Pooka's Hope
by BookWyrm451
Summary: Jack got pushed through a magic portal again, and this time it's going to take him away from everything he's ever known. Jack Frost is now in another time and dimension as one of the last Winter Pooka alive on the Pooka's native planet, light years away from Earth before the Pooka died out. Jack might not be a Guardian anymore, but he's still a protector. -Sporadic updates
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

 **Summary: Jack Frost is transported into another dimension and will save the Pooka race before they ever space time-traveled across the universe.**

 **In reality, I just wanted an excuse to turn Jack into a bunny/pooka. XD**

 **Got some Angst in this chapter -will get better. Unbetaed**

* * *

Jack got pushed through a magic portal again.

This wasn't a regular portal like one of North's snowglobe portals unfortunately, but one that freaking traveled across time and space into another dimension. _Another dimension._

It was a one way trip.

Santa Clause was not the one to create a way to travel across the world in one night by himself, nope, he had help. Apparently the Father of Time (Merlin himself) was a long-time mentor to North, and he was the first to design the magic portals. He helped North make his own.

It was one Merlin's experimental portals (the tour around Merlin's place was freaking _awesome_ ) that Jack got shoved into (thanks to Pitch), and unlike North's, this portal quite literally tore Jack apart. His staff shattered to dust. He could feel the pain, and he would've screamed if he had lungs. It only took an instant for the powerful magic to tear Jack Frost's spirit body down to his magical core, the one thing that took place of a human soul after he died. His memories, his powers, all the stuff that made Jack Frost who he was; everything was tied to his center. Jack held it together with everything he had. The shard of his soul that was in the staff united with him, filling in the crack that was there since Manny pulled him from the ice. It was a relief he did not know that he needed, but now he didn't even have a body. Jack was scared, he knew that alone in this dark nothingness he was going to fade away.

Then the pain stopped. Whatever it was, the magic paused and took a hold of his core. Jack shivered, he could feel it watching him; examining him and prodding his magic.

Jack was plunged in golden fire.

* * *

Jack came to with a sharp pins-and-needles feeling everywhere. Everything hurt from his toes to the tips of his hair. He was not aware of anything but pain, and Jack did not move for a very long time. Jack first became aware of gravity, that immensely heavy feeling shoving him into the ground harder and harder in pulsing throbs until his dizziness finally leveled out. It was warm, and dark, and he could not really move but for the tiny twitches that exhausted him. The powdery wet ground surrounded him in the familiar sensation of snow. Jack could feel a strange wind (it wasn't _his_ ) brushing against his back. A really weird feeling started after a long period of his non-existent panicked struggles; his nose would not. Stop. Twitching!

Jack stopped trying to move after opening his eyes to see nothing but white, and kinda got teary-eyed. Jack lost his home, his world, his time period, his believers (his kids). Merlin had cautioned the guardians to stay away from those portals, especially the giant swirly pool-sized one in the floor; nothing could bring them back if they went through. Which was probably why Pitch used it to get rid of him.

Strangely, the thought that Jack couldn't even be angry at Pitch because he didn't even _exist_ was the last straw. He started crying and his heart started cracking; Jack's mind kept going into loops stuck on the fact that everything was gone. As his tears dried and froze to his cheeks Jack tried to get up one more time. He shifted his arms with his elbows up and shakedly lifted his chest from the snow, and forced down more panic as Jack realized something was wrong with his legs. He tried to take deep breaths and froze on the exhale, eyes staring blankly.

The air clouded in front of his head.

With a sinking stomach Jack twisted his head to look at his legs, and saw the white fur that blended in with the snow in what looked like the hind legs of some animal. Instictly he shoved himself into a sitting position and quickly brought his shaky hands (not hands, paws) to his equally furry neck to feel for something he has not felt in hundreds of years back on earth. It was there, under the delicate pads of his new paws there was a pulse. _He was alive again._ Jack sat there for a long time frozen in shock. 'Well then,' Jack thought dazedly, 'that's new.' He gave himself another once over to learn by his shape that he was a lanky solid colored white-furred humanoid bunny with two small smooth horns on his head. 'I look like Bunny,' Jack fingered (pawed?) his horns, 'almost. What did the Kangaroo call himself? A puca? Pooka? Wait, I thought he was the only one.' Jack looked around (he could feel those long ears perking up which was so weird) to see tall frozen pines heavy with snow in a winter wonderland forest. The land was blanketed by a loud silence, and the only thing that Jack could hear was his fast heartbeat.

* * *

 **Leave a Review! Thanks for reading!-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

 **Summary: Jack Frost is transported into another dimension and will save the Pooka race before they ever space time-traveled across the universe.**

 **In reality, I just wanted an excuse to turn Jack into a bunny/pooka. XD** ** Unbetaed- I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. Oh, and it's my first try in story writing.**

 **A bit of a slow chapter**

* * *

Jack was not used to being alive. He had memories of it sure, but that was different from actually _being_ alive. The white downy fur kept him warm (it has been so long) and he couldn't fly, his breath fogged his vision on a regular basis, and for the first time since his human days he was hungry and kinda thirsty. Jack still had his powers over ice and snow, but other than that he was just a normal giant bunny dude (yes he checked). Jack couldn't stand on his hind legs like he'd seen Bunnymund do, so Jack has been walking on all fours through the deep snow which is surprisingly comfortable motion, after a few face-plants and tree headbutts. Jack has been trying to stop calling Bunny a kangaroo in his mind 'cause Jack had realized he would be calling himself one too, and it's as funny as it is insulting. It has been hard to break that habit.

Jack had encountered nothing but snow, trees, and ice for miles, and while the familiar scene gave him some comfort, Jack was just looking for a place to sleep. The snow was about three to four feet deep and going from white to blinding in the shadows of the shifting clouds, and the wind has been consistently blowing at Jack's back (at his fluffy bunny butt) from the time Jack had picked a direction. Walking was so slow compared to flying; it was really boring. The tall pines reached around fifty to eighty feet high, and they creaked and swayed in the wind. The land sloped downward from the mountain range that Jack appeared in, the tree trunks parting the snow from the last snowfall that had raced down the mountain side.

Jack saw a parting in the trees and a large mound jaunting out of the mountainside. He did an awkward pounding prance to the snowy rocky hill, and after a couple of scrambling jumps, climbed up the icy rocks to look down at the land below.

The mountain range beneath Jack's paws bordered a dusty brown and snow white valley below that was split by a river near the center. Where ever he was, it looked like winter was in full swing across the land. Jack sat there for awhile, enough for his padded feet to feel like it froze to the rocks. He felt the familiar emotion of loneliness and grief, Jack couldn't even talk to his wind, and no talking to Manny either. Jack didn't know if this planet or whatever even had a moon, or several. Jack couldn't handle another three hundred years by himself again because it was going to make him insane, and that was a fact. He just barely broke his habit of talking to himself recently, and it took eighty years to do so.

(He was never going to break that promise to Jamie, ever. Jamie's last "take care of yourself" and the joking "people will think you're crazy" were important to him).

There were no other creatures so far during the miles he walked, and any prospect for company looked dim. Jack started moving off the rocks, depressed and sad enough that even the face-plant free hop down did not improve his mood. It was dark and the stars shone brightly (there were two moons, one oddly egg shaped) before Jack settled under a bushy pine-like tree branches, a little cozy protective spot cocooned between a trunk and the snow beyond the low branches. The snow was thinner under the tree, and Jack had to dig a little to get under. Jack curled up in a fluffy ball on the snowy ground and easily fell asleep.

* * *

***Time skip***

The next couple of days were spent cautiously sniffing these purple berries that grew on small bushes and listening for water streams under the ice (one of the easier tasks thanks to his new ears). Jack was surprised that he wasn't dead yet, eating weird winter plants and thumping his foot on ice over who knew how deep water (that one gave him a couple nightmares and flashbacks). The berries were deliciously addictive, and the not being poisoned was certainly a plus.

Jack had been slowly traveling further and further down the mountainside everyday. Mostly because he was bored out of his mind, but also because those not poisonous berries were on really small bushes, and those bushes were hard to find. It was not in Jack's nature to sulk and do nothing, so he had been setting little fun challenges for himself. Like how high can a bunny jump, how fast did he think he could reach that tree, and once making an ice sleigh with his magic to go skiing on (that was a bad idea when no wind would push him out of the way of a tree). Eventually walking on two legs was accomplished too.

About two weeks after he arrived he was sitting hunched over a prized purple berry bush when he heard rustling and the crunches of icy snow on his right. Jack whirled around to see...

a bunny.

Not like a big humanoid bunny like himself, but a really normal looking small bunny that looked about as startled as Jack felt. They stared at each other for a long moment. The rabbit was not white, though it had white patches on the face and tail. The rest of its fur was a dark gray that could be helpful hiding by dark tree trunks. It had what looked like lighter shaded markings similar to what Ka-Bunnymund had on his fur.

It was the first being he had seen in two weeks. Slowly Jack picked a berry and tried to telegraph his motions when he rolled a berry across the snow towards the bunny. The berry only made it halfway. There was more crunching sounds behind the small wide-eyed rabbit that had Jack raising his ears, and out of the bare bushes pounced a bigger bunny (Damn it, it was a Pooka! Jack needed to start remembering that) that looked closer to the size of a dog, and had the long legs of a dog or smaller wild cat. This pooka bore the same markings as the smaller one.

The bigger pooka (Kid? Kit?) made a startled gasp when it saw Jack, and made a strange crooning chitter noise to the, now obvious, younger sibling. Both watched Jack with a strange amount of awe and fear. Jack was uncomfortably reminded of Pitch Black when he saw the fear shadowing their faces, and hid a grimace. Before Jack could say anything (Would they understand him?) they both tapped the ground with their paws and disappeared down a rabbit hole that closed behind them.

* * *

The next day Jack went to the same spot by the bush where he met them, and it took a couple hours to remember the way. Probably a good thing, because the kids needed the time to have set the very obvious purple berry trail through the trees. Jack huffed a laugh, his whiskers twitching in amusement. He tried not to grin, he had seen the reflection in the water and it looked strange on a pooka muzzle. It just pulled his lips into a frightening grimace. He obliging followed the trail of berries, eating one at a time.

Jack heard excited noises whispering about twenty yards to the left. The kits were hidden from sight but were not quiet enough to hide from Jack's long furry ears. The berries eventually changed into long carefully placed sticks, with the berries fewer in between (they must've ran out, there were certainly more berries than what was on that bush). They were leading him somewhere, and Jack doubted they were going to play a mean trick so he followed, the kids quietly stalking behind him.

* * *

 **Leave a Review! Thanks for reading!-**


End file.
